Opposites Attract: A Zuko & Lokelani Fanfic
by TheAnimeluver97
Summary: come here for your personalized oneshot on quizilla!


Opposites Attract. That is what Lokelani has always believed in, ever since she was a little girl. Day went with Night. Good went with Bad. And Fire went with Water. Yet, why could no one see that?

The Fire Nation and the Water Tribe had been mortal enemies for generations. Yet, Lokelani's mother was from the Northern Water Tribe and her father from the Fire Nation. And they were happily married. Lokelani even believed they were the happiest couple in the country. All she wanted was to find someone who as contradicting as her, yet still somehow end up like her parents. Loved. Happy. Contradicting. Those were the words that dragged Lokelani through the endless days.

Hated. Hurt. Contradicting. Those were the words that dragged Zuko through the sleepless nights. His father had was a cruel man who's soul burned with hateful, destructive fire that engulfed everything that came across it's path, and burned it to ash with no mercy. His mother, though, was a kind woman, who's heart was filled with gentleness, passionate flames that protected those that were suffering from the coldness known as pain. They were two polar opposites, and they ended up horrible. Zuko even believed that they were the worst couple in the country. All he wanted was to have someone to love, but he was afraid of the differences between them and if they would tear apart the relationship between them.

Two Opposites. Hot and Cold. White and Black. Girl and Boy. Forever to be united.

When Lokelani turned Thirteen, her mother had given her a blue rose and told her, "Keep this with you until you are certain you've found the one that is your one and only love." and Lokelani had. Behind her left ear she had always kept her mother's rose and hadn't taken it out since. Sure, she has had boyfriends in the past, but none of them fit with her as much as she wanted them to. So Lokelani countinued her search for her one love.

And when I mean search, I literally mean she searched. She was sixteen going on seventeen, and that means she was almost old enough to look after herself. So she left her family, took her life savings, and went on the journey. She would meet guys on the road, at resturants, and many other places, but she could not find the right one. Until now.

Lokelani had been traveling for a long time now, and she was almost seventeen. She had still not found her love. Her money was half gone, and she could not afford to lose anymore. She was going to just give up, and leave. Maybe there was no love like her parent's.

That's when she saw. Ahead of her, on the road, was a group. It looked around five people to Lokelani. She just decide to give it one more go. Maybe, just maybe, her true love was a part of that group. She walked faster, to see if she could catch up with the group. Once close enough, she saw that they were consisted of what looked like a young bald headed boy, a girl with with long, deep brown hair, a boy with the same skin tone and hair color as the girl, a young girl with short black hair and was barefoot, and a boy with messy black hair that looked around Lokelani's age. _What a strange group..._ thought Lokelani. Then, the girl with short hair stopped. "Why are you following us?" Lokelani was amazed. Her footsteps were very light, and the girl never even turned her head. How had she known...?

"My apologies. My name is Lokelani. I saw you down the road, and I needed some help with my, um... _destination." _"Well... she doesn't seem to be lying..." said the barefoot girl. "Great! I'm Aang!" said the boy. Lokelani could see now that the boy had a blue arrow tattoo down his forehead. "Oh my god, you're the Avatar!" The boy nodded. "This is Katara," he said pointing to girl with a deep skin tone, "this is Sokka," he said pointing to the boy who looked like the girl, "this is here is Toph, " pointing to the barefoot girl who called you out, "and last, but not least, this is Zuko." He pointed to the boy with the messy black hair. Lokelani could see now that this boy had a giant burn over his whole left side of his face. "Oh my... you're the Banished Prince, aren't you?" The boy frowned. "Yeah, I'm sure you've heard all about me." She blushed. He was cute. "Well I was just wondering... if I could travel with you friendly people. Just for a while, until I find the thing I'm looking for. I have no money, and I need help." Sokka looked at her, still suspicious. "Toph, can she really be trusted?" Toph looked at Lokelani. "Her heart rate's a bit jumpy, but not erratic like when someone lies, so she's telling the truth." Lokelani blushed deeper. Her heart was beating fast because Zuko kept staring at you...

And that's how Lokelani got into the group. She traveled with the group for a mere two days, but she could allready tell that she were in love with Zuko. And she could also tell that Zuko felt something for her, because she had caught him staring before, and when she did, he had a small tint of blush upon his pale cheeks.

And Lokelani could not wait no longer. She had to talk to him. When night fell, she left her tent and saw that Zuko was advancing towards the forest by himself, so she followed. I was dark aand the trees were thick, so she could hardly see anything. Her only light was the moving stars and the luminescent full moon. After nearly twenty minutes of searching, Lokelani decided to give up and go back to camp. She turned to leave, but then...

"What are you doing out here, Lokelani-chan?" She gulped and felt her face warm up. The voice came right in front of her, as if he was within inches of her face. She could feel his hot breath on her, and she pulled away a bit. "I- I could a-ask you the same thing." As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see a smirk on Zuko's face. "You're stuttering. I something wrong?" When she didn't answer, Zuko continued to talk, drawing in closer, but slowly. "What was your reason for coming again?" Lokelani blushed even deeper. "Well I'm looking for... a companion." She could see golden eyes shimmer in the darkness. "Well ,have you decided on anyone yet?" Lokelani could now feel his nose touching her's. "Well, I've got someone in mind.." Zuko lips were now lightly brushing against her's. "And that someone is..." "...You." replied Lokelani, and they kissed. Zuko's tongue rubbed against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but Lokelani pulled away. "Before things get too serious, I must know." Zuko smiled, knowing what she was talking about. "I really like you, Lokelani. You're beautiful, smart, and you understand me. But you're so different from me. You're loving, but I'm hated. You're openly nice to people, but I stay in a shell. You're beautiful, and I'm ugly." Lokelani put her hand on Zuko's scar. "You're not ugly, you're beautiful too. Anyone who says otherwise doesn't know the real you." Zuko smiled through the darkness. "Thank you, no one has ever said anything like that to me before." Lokelani kissed him. She did not say it quite yet, but she knew that Zuko would be the one to remove her rose , and she was happy with that.

Aang: She's very nice and beautiful, and she cooks really nice food!

Katara: She's a real nice girl, who's very relaxed (sometimes lazy, even...), but she'll practice waterbending with me and she's actually really good at it! She also seems protective of her family, like me.

Sokka: Lokelani's really competitive when it comes to practicing waterbending with my sister, and she really cool, she laughs at my jokes all the time! She likes to steal my seal jerkey though... :(

Toph: She seems like a cool person to me, she's really relaxed like me. It's funny when she steals Sokka's jerkey :3

Azula: She's an enemy to the fire nation, and therefore must be erased.

Ozai: She shall die!

Ty Lee: She's got real good fashion sense, and she's really nice! We are good friends!

Mai: Girl needs to back away from my Zuko _

Iroh: She knows alot, and she likes my tea! A real nice match for my good Zuko.

Zuko: She understands me more than others, and is really beautiful. She makes me not feel afraid to open up to people.

Suki: She and I pratice our fighting alot! She's quiet at first, but when you get to know her, she's a real nice girl. We can talk to each other about everything! She's my best friend.


End file.
